Love is a Thief (request)
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: An international thief hits the city. A Tuff agent tries to get him, but what happens when they start to see each other?
1. The Thief

**A request by ShalyceMusic. Hope you like it! Sorry it took a while. **

It was cold night. Nothing was moving outside. Not even the wind ! But, there was dog outside. He wore all black. His name? Dudley Puppy. He was an international thief! No one could find him. He moved to fast, and thought faster.

But, he was inside his house. He had taken over his mother, Peg's, house. His family didn't want him to grow up like this. But nothing could nor would change his mind.

"Where should I go tomorrow?" Dudley said looking out his window.

He thought for a moment. Then, he was the Tuff building. He had a strange feeling about that building. Would someone finally get him? He smiled, and jumped into bed.

In the morning, Dudley looked up some people he has always hated. He doesn't steal from innocent people though. Just people who are mean to other people, or more important, mean to Dudley.

"Next stop, Jack Rabbit." Dudley said driving around.

Dudley reached Jack's house. No one was home, which was the best moment for the attack. Dudley jumped on the roof, and snuck in. He slowly walked around, and stole the stuff that caught his eyes.

"Stop, thief!" A voice yelled.

"No, you stop." Dudley said.

In a flash Dudley was gone. Jack looked around, but couldn't him. But then, Dudley came up behind Jack and covered his mouth.

"You don't want to die, do you?" Dudley asked.

Jack shook his head. Dudley told him stuff, and then knocked him out. Dudley put Jack in bed, making Jack think it was all a dream, but it wasn't.

Dudley stole from many people that. He even stole from a school. He parked his car, and changed his clothes. He fixed his hair, and went into the Tuff building.


	2. Knowing Each Other

As Dudley walked into the building, people didn't know who he was. Dudley came to a stop on the 25th floor. He walked through the doors seeing and tan cat at her desk. Dudley walked pasted her next, not interested in what she was doing. But something caught his eyes.

"You looking up the international thief?" Dudley asked the cat.

The cat turned around, see Dudley looking at her. She jumped, but she got herself under control.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Dudley. I just wanted to ask some questions... What's your name?"

"I'm Kitty. And what kind of questions."

"About that guy... The international thief."

"I have a case on about him right now."

"Oh really?"

"Yea... Do you know anything about him?" Kitty asked getting closer to Dudley.

"I'll have to get to know your more... I'll pick you up and we'll go out to dinner."

Kitty smiled, and they talked for a little while. But later, everyone kept looking at Dudley. Later he left, knowing people were thinking he was thief. But anyways, Dudley went home, and got in the shower. Later, he knocked on a door. Kitty answer it, and she was wearing a nice yellow dress.

"So, where are we going?" Kitty asked as they walk toward his car.

"Somewhere you'll like."

Kitty saw Dudley's car. It was a black car, with silver wheels. It was a nice ride. But, Kitty had a strange feeling about it.

"This looks like the international thief's car."

"Uh, what makes you think that?" Dudley said trying to keep his cool.

"It's black... Just like his clothes."

"That doesn't mean anything." Dudley said as they got into the car.

"You don't know my skills about finding this guy."

Dudley rolled his eyes, and they went out to eat. As they waited for their food, they got to know each other a little more and more. Kitty didn't expect Dudley to a be total jerk, instead he was a sweet and nice guy. But he had some weird thought on different people. Dudley was getting worried about Kitty. She was really smart, and she wouldn't give up on finding the international thief.

"So, what do you do for a living, Dudley?" Kitty asked.

"Oh. I um... I just try to finds jobs."

"Maybe you can be my partner, since you know a lot about this guy." Kitty said showing Dudley a picture.

"Wait... Where did you find this picture?" Dudley said looking at it.

"I found him at the school, but I a little to late."

Dudley threw his hands in the air, and soon, the picture was on fire! A worked put it out, and Dudley and Kitty had to leave. They could never come back.

"Thanks a lot, Dudley." Kitty said drying her hair off in her apartment.

"Sorry... I didn't expect that to happened." Dudley said sitting on her couch.

"Now, I have no picture of him."

"He doesn't even to anything bad. He just steals from people he hate."

"And schools... But, I want to be the one finally meets him."

Then, Dudley started getting an idea. Maybe, he could give Kitty a different idea about the thief.

"Do you have a thing for him?" Dudley asking.

"What!? No! I just want to know everything about him. Beside, he's not my type."

"What is your type."

"Why are we talking about this!?"

"Because you seemed to like this guy."

"No... I don't date, since I'm a tuff agent."

"Me too. Only cause I have little money."

Kitty sat next to Dudley. They talked on and on about their lives and feelings. They even talked about the thief. But, Kitty didn't know that she was really talking about Dudley. When Dudley looked at the time, it was already 11pm! He was suppose to be stealing from this guy who bullied him in school.

"I... um.. Have to go now." Dudley said rushing out the door.

Kitty had no idea what that was about. She went to bed, nothing much of what happened that night. Back with Dudley, he was inside a house. It was more like a mansion though. Dudley had a bag of gold and silver. He left, but soon he was Kitty riding in her car. She stopped at the mansion, and knocked on the door.

"Thank god you're here! The thief took all my gold!" The house owner said.

"Mind if I take some picture and notes?" Kitty asked.

Kitty went inside the house. She did everything she could. But, for some weird reason, Dudley stayed watching Kitty. He was outside though. He ran away, once he saw a flash that hit him. He feel out of a tree, and ran away. Dudley went to his house, and made sure there was nothing on him or his bag.

"I hope she didn't get a picture of me." Dudley said worried. "She's a great friend... My only friend in fact."


	3. Actions that Change Everything

**Please review if you like this story, or any of my other stories! I would love to see what you think! P.S. Be mature in this chapter!**

It was morning now. Dudley was sleeping on his couch, when the door bell rang. Dudley got up and answered it. It was Kitty. Dudley eyes went wide, and then he shut the door. He looked around the room, and put all the silver and gold away. Then he opened the door back up again.

"Hey, Kitty... What's up?"

"Beside getting hit by a door, I'm fine."

"Why are you here?"

"I took a wonderful picture of the thief!"

Kitty got out the picture, and showed it to Dudley.

"Wait... What's that behind you!" Dudley said pointing behind Kitty.

"What?"

Kitty looked behind her, and Dudley switched picture without Kitty knowing.

"Anyways, Dudley. Would you like to come to tuff with me today?"

"Um.. Sure. Let me get changed."

Dudley put on some clean clothes. He put some black contacts in, and was ready to go.

"I thought you had blues eyes?" Kitty asked looking into Dudley's eyes.

"I have... blue contacts." Dudley lied.

They made it work and talked about the thief. Dudley could tell Kitty was daydreaming about the thief. He didn't know if it was good or bad thing. But, Kitty wasn't thinking about the thief. She was thinking about something else.

As the day ending, Dudley went over to Kitty's apartment. They ate dinner, and watched a movie together. Then, Dudley saw a picture of Kitty and her parents.

"Kitty, are your parents agents too?" Dudley asked.

"No... My parents are gone."

"Oh... Sorry to hear that."

"It's fine... They didn't like the idea of my being a tuff agent."

"Why?"

"Cause I would get hurt... Mostly by boys though."

"I won't hurt you."

"Thanks."

They finished the movie, and Kitty went into her room. She was getting changed into her bed time clothes. Kitty took a long time, and Dudley walked into her room, without knocked. Dudley stopped in his tracks.

"Dudley! Don't you ever knock!?" Kitty asked jumping in her bed.

"I swear I didn't see anything!" Dudley said covering his eyes.

"You can open you're eyes know."

Dudley open his eyes. Kitty was in bed, with the covers over her. But then, Kitty's phone began to ring. Dudley looked at her phone, and some guy names Eric was calling her.

"Just leave it." Kitty said.

"Why? That doesn't seem like you."

"I hate Eric."

"Why?"

Dudley sat next to Kitty on her bed. Kitty grabbed her phone, and pulled up a picture.

"We dated... But he cheated on me."

Kitty showed Dudley a picture of the girl. For some reason, Dudley got really mad at Eric. he hurt Kitty, and now Eric must pay! Tonight, Dudley would steal from him.

"No boy ever treated me right." Kitty finished. (I know that feeling! You're not alone, Kitty!).

"I wouldn't hurt you Kitty. You're a smart, pretty, cute, cat."

Kitty blushed once Dudley said all those things.

"Thank you, Dudley. That means a lot hearing it from you."

"Why me?"

Kitty couldn't tell her feelings to Dudley. She was starting to fall for Dudley. But she couldn't let him know.

"You're my closest friend."

"You're my only friend." Dudley said.

Dudley took Kitty's hand, and held it tight.

"I'll be with you every step of the way... Until you find the thief."

"Thanks, Dudley. You're different."

Dudley smiled. Kitty notice that they were still holding hands. They locked eyes.

"Is this as strange as you think is it?" Kitty asked stilling looking into Dudley's eyes.

"No... I kinda like it."

Before Kitty could answer, Dudley kissed her! Kitty slowly closed her eyes, and kissed Dudley back. Kitty got on top of Dudley. She was only wearing her bra and underwear. Since Dudley walked in on her, she didn't get dressed all the way. Dudley's hands moved down to her hips. Kitty could tell that Dudley liked this. Dudley took off his shirt, and they turned over, so he was on top.

"You'll never be alone, Kitty." Dudley whispered into Kitty's ear.

"I'll never leave you.. I promise." Kitty whispered back.

Soon, after about 10 minutes. All their clothes were on the floor. You could hear screaming and moaning.

"Don't stop Dudley." Kitty moaned.

Once Kitty said that, Dudley stopped. He got off of Kitty, and his eyes were red. He put his hand over Kitty's mouth.

"Don't shout, and you won't get hurt."

Dudley pulled out a knife, and stabbed Kitty. Tears ran down Kitty's face. Kitty kicked Dudley, but Dudley was to fast for her. The last thing Kitty would do was scream.

"Kitty wake up!" Dudley yelled.

Kitty woke up. She checked herself, and it was only a dream. She was in the break room at tuff. Dudley was looking at her, worried. Kitty was breathing hard. Dudley felt her forehead, and she was burning up. He got her some water.

"Sounded like you were having a nightmare." Dudley said.

"Yea... It was fine, but then it got worst with each second."

Kitty looked at the time and it was already 6pm. Every at tuff was heading home.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Dudley said helping Kitty up.

"T-Thanks." Kitty said remembering her dream.

Dudley drove Kitty home. They came to her apartment. Before Kitty could leave Dudley's car, Dudley took her hand.

"Kitty... I have to tell you something."

"Ok... What?"

"I only have 3 more days here."

"What? You're leaving? Why?"

"I travel a lot. If I stay in a place to long, I get... different."

"But you're helping me with the thief."

"I know... But to make it up, I got you 2 things."

Dudley grabbed a box, and gave it to Kitty. She opened it, and it was ring. Her name was on it.

"Thank you Dudley." Kitty said with a smile.

"I also got you this."

Dudley pulled out a picture. Kitty looked at it. It showed Kitty asleep in bed, and Dudley next to her. He was in her apartment without Kitty knowing.

"I thought it would be weird asking you for a photo." Dudley said rubbing the back of his neck.

"This is weirder, Dudley... I was asleep."

"You looked cute when you're asleep."

"Thank you, Dudley. You're pretty cute yourself."

They smiled at each other. Dudley looked behind him, seeing if there was anyone behind his car. Dudley crawled in the back seat, and looked out the window. Kitty went in the back too.

"What are you looking at?" Kitty asked.

"I thought I heard something."

Dudley turned away from window. He hit his head on Kitty's head. Dudley was now on top of Kitty. They both blushed.

"Sorry... I should just stayed in the front." Kitty said.

"Don't be... I kinda like it... And I like you a lot, Kitty."

Kitty smiled, and she kissed Dudley. They began to kiss each other. Dudley ripped off Kitty's clothes, until she was in her bra and underwear. Dudley was only in his boxers now. Dudley was still on top, and he pressed his body up to Kitty. She moaned as Dudley did this. Kitty wrapped her legs around Dudley's waist. Soon, their clothes were off. Dudley was about to go in for it, but he stopped.

"Kitty?"

"Yes?"

"Is this your first time?"

"Y-Yes... Is this your first time?"

"Yes." Dudley lied. "I'll go slow and easy."

Dudley pushed into Kitty. Her claws came out, and she felt pain everywhere in her body. Dudley went slow and soft, until Kitty was fine. Dudley went faster and harder. Kitty was screaming at this point. She didn't know how good this felt! She didn't want this to end. Dudley pulled out of her. Kitty was breathing really hard now, Dudley kissed her, until their breathing went down. They sat up, and made out more. Kitty said on Dudley, with her back towards him.

"Ready for more, I see." Dudley asked.

"I've been ready."

Kitty went down and felt Dudley inside her. Her head flew back, onto Dudley shoulder. Kitty moved her hips, making Dudley moan. Kitty could feel Dudley's hand move all over her body. Dudley kissed her neck, which made Kitty feel like she was in heaven.

"Dudley! Don't stop!" Kitty yelled.

Dudley began to suck on her neck a little. There were flashes. Dudley saw them first, then Kitty saw them. They stopped, knowing something was going on. They put their clothes back on, and left the car. They both thought it was their eyes playing tricks on them. They went up into Kitty's apartment, and fell asleep in Kitty's bed.


	4. The Truth Hurts

Morning time came. Kitty woke up. Her head was spinning a little. She didn't find Dudley though. But, then she found a note next to her. It was from Dudley. Kitty felt something on her hand, it was the ring from Dudley.

"I think I'm finally in love." Kitty said with a smile.

Kitty got up, and got dressed. As she was driving, she phone rang. It was the Chief. He had some news about the thief. Kitty got to Tuff. Everyone was saying that Dudley is the thief they were looking for. The DNA matched, and the face in the picture matches too.

"No, he's not the thief." Kitty said in the Chief's office.

"Fine... But also, are you seeing Dudley?" The Chief asked.

"What? We're just friends."

"Well, people are saying you to had sex last night."

"What makes you believe what anyone says."

"Theses."

The Chief snapped his fingers, and Keswick shows Kitty some picture. Kitty now knew what the flashes were last night. Keswick was taking pictures of her and Dudley. Kitty ripped up the pictures, and went to her desk. Dudley wasn't at tuff though. She worked all day, trying not think of Dudley, but she couldn't. Was Dudley really the thief? Kitty didn't want to have seconds thoughts on him. She knew he was a great guy, he wouldn't hurt her.

Kitty looked at the time. It was dark outside. More than half of the people who worked at tuff were gone. But then, the Chief informed Kitty that a house was broken into. She drove to the house, and grabbed her blaster. She went in the back way.

"Hold it right there!" Kitty yelled seeing the thief.

The thief turned around. It was Dudley! He was the international thief! Kitty couldn't believe that everyone at tuff was right. When she looked around, she saw that they were standing in Eric's house.

"K-Kitty... I-I-I... I..."

Dudley couldn't talk! He could tears in Kitty's eyes. Kitty's heart was breaking at this point.

"How could you Dudley... After all this time, you were the thief."

"Kitty... I'm sorry."

"I took your virginity..." Kitty said with a tear running down her cheek.

"No... I lied. I lost it when I was in high school."

Kitty didn't want to hear anymore of this. She blasted Dudley, and knocked him. She put him jail. Now, it was only Dudley and Kitty in the jail. Dudley was still knocked out, but he soon began to wake up. He could hear a crying noise too. It was Kitty. He felt awful. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

He got up, and he found himself in jail. He was finally caught. Kitty was on the floor crying her eyes out. Dudley didn't know if he should leave her or not. Everyone at tuff was right about Dudley.

"Kitty... You have no idea how sorry I am. I never wanted to hurt you." Dudley began.

Kitty didn't answer him. She couldn't talk at all.

"But Kitty.. Last night with you. I was finally happy in my life. I never wanted this to happen."

"Well it did... I was wrong about you." Kitty said looking at Dudley. "I was so stupid to even trust you."

"But Kitty... I didn't expect to fall in love with you."

Kitty looked at Dudley. She got up. She gave Dudley her ring back, and she ran out the building.

"That's why you never date tuff agents." A voice said.

"Who said that?" Dudley asked turning around.

"They call me Bird Brain... We heard many stories about you."

"I'm Dudley, the international thief."

"I can see you steal girls hearts too."

"Shut up... I didn't mean for this to happen."

By this time. Kitty was in bed, crying. She couldn't believe it. The truth hurts. She thought she was in love, but she was under his spell. She fell asleep.

When morning came by, Dudley woke up with everyone in jail shouting. He didn't know what was going on.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dudley asked Bird Brain.

"Kitty got kidnapped last night!" He said.

"What!? By who?"

"Snaptrap... The best rat in the world."

"What is he going to do with her?"

"Who knows. But she doesn't care... Ever since you broke her heart. It's all thanks to you."

Bird Brain thanked Dudley. But Dudley hated this feeling. He knew Kitty would get hurt cause of him.

"Bird Brain. Has anyone broken out of jail?" Dudley asked.

"No. We'll just get caught again." Bird Brain said with a laugh.

"We'll I'm going to be the first!"


	5. Love Me

It was night time. Every bad guy knew about Dudley. He was the one who made Kitty off her guard, and she got kidnapped. They threw a party for him, in different cells. Anyways, the party ended. Soon, everyone was in bed, trying to sleep, but they couldn't!

"Dude! Bird Brain! Tell your cell buddy to keep it down!" Yelled a random bad guy.

"I tried! Just got to sleep!" Bird Brain yelled.

Bird Brain looked over at Dudley. He was trying to get out, and save Kitty. Everyone knew he couldn't get out. No one has ever left the jail. But they didn't know how smart Dudley was. Finally, his cell opened, and Bird Brain was happy about that. But Dudley closed the door, before Bird Brain could leave.

"Why did you shut it!? I want out!" He cried.

"Sorry... But find your own way out."

Dudley ran out of the jail, everyone hated him now. He was to busy to save the other bad guys! He had to save his true love, Kitty. He jumped in his car, and drove around. The good thing about being in jail was he knew more and more about this guy, Snaptrap.

"That's a stupid name for a bunny." Dudley said.

Dudley didn't know what animal he was. With Kitty now. She was tied up in a chair. Her head was spinning. She had cuts on her arms and legs. She couldn't stay awake, but she had to.

"Keep your eyes open!" Snaptrap yelled.

"Fu** you!" Kitty yelled.

Snaptrap hit Kitty making her scream. Outside, Dudley heard a scream. He knew it was Kitty. He parked his car in a no parking zone. He didn't care. He looked at his, and he had the ring he gave Kitty. Dudley put it in his pockets and ran toward the house. He went in the house. He slowly went into the basement. He saw Kitty sitting in the chair crying with blood all over.

"Kitty!" Dudley yelled.

"Who said that?" Snaptrap said.

"So you are a rat! I thought you were a bunny." Dudley said coming out of the shadows.

"So you're the international thief... Can I get a picture with you!?" Snaptrap screamed like a fan-girl.

Dudley and Snaptrap took a picture.

"So, Dudley. Want to help me with this cat?" Snaptrap asked.

"Sure! What will I do to her?"

"Kill her."

Dudley wink at Kitty. Dudley took a gun, and aimed it at Kitty. But Dudley turned around, and shot Snaptrap in the leg. Snaptrap screamed in pain. Dudley untied Kitty, and they left the house.

"That seemed to easy." Dudley said as they got in the car.

"Well, he's kinda stupid."

"Tell me about it."

Kitty put Snaptrap in the back of Dudley's car. They put him in jail. As Kitty left, she saw Dudley still standing in the jail.

"Are you coming, Dudley?"

"But you put me in jail, and I broke out."

"But you saved me. You've changed... I think."

"You changed me. I'll not to steal from anyone."

"Dudley!"

"Ok. I won't steal anymore... Cause I love you to much. I don't want to lose you again."

Kitty walked up to him. She slapped him, and then kissed him. Dudley kissed her back. The morning, Dudley went to tuff with Kitty. Everyone treated Dudley like he wasn't a bad guy at all! It was like nothing happen. But he kept all the things he stole from the past. When the day was done, he went over to Kitty's apartment. They ate dinner, and crawled into bed.

"So, Dudley... Remember that time in the car?" Kitty asked.

"Yea... Why? You want in bed this time?"

"No. I will when 9 months are up."

"Huh?"

"We didn't have birth control or condoms."

"Where is this going to?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Oh Kitty! That's awesome! I can't wait!"

Dudley hugged Kitty.

"Wait... We're not even married yet." Dudley said.

"Yea... I was thinking about that."

"Well, then..."

Dudley got out the ring he had in his pocket. He smiled at Kitty.

"Will you marry me, Kitty...What's your last name?" Dudley said.

"Katswell." Kitty said with a laugh.

Dudley started all over this time.

"Will you marry me, Kitty Katswell?"

"Yes! I will!"

Kitty put the ring on, and they couldn't wait to get married. Everyone was happy for them. They got married, and a few months, they had their first child. It was a boy. They named him Kyle. He stole like Dudley did though, but he would always give it back. Nothing could go wrong now! A robber and tuff agent found love.


End file.
